1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household devices and more particularly to an attachment useful with a household faucet which at the end thereof is provided with a rotary brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary brushes driven by water have been known in the past. In most instances such prior art devices utilize turbines or other fan-like structures for providing the rotary motive power to turn a brush. The brush was then used for scrubbing dishes and other food utensils entailing periodic contacts with the dish or utensil in the course of this use.
Heretofore most prior art devices of this kind lacked the requisite power to achieve effective scrubbing particularly since the normal water flow and pressure entailed are usually limited in a household.